


Got Something For You

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Shower, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Polyruses AU, Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Been a long while since the family has gotten together for some good, wholesome fun





	Got Something For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaspAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/gifts).



> Sorry, there's a lot of exposition, only so as to help set up some stuff. This was an art trade fic and it got to be a lot longer than I expected OOPS!

Blue absolutely loved the way Ash walked now, especially with the oversized, puffy black coat, he looked like a little penguin. All he needed was a bowtie and--

 

“What’re you staring at?” Ash asked Blue, deadpan.

 

Took Blue by surprise for sure, as he quickly looked up and away, holding back the urge to laugh.

 

“... What??” Ash curiously insisted.

 

“... You’re just cute, you know that?”

 

Ash was immediately taken aback, “Wh-I’m not doing anything!”

 

Blue looked back down to him, “Yes you are! You’re being you!” He snaked his arm around Ash’s back, pulling him in so to walk hip-to-hip, “And I love you, sugar plum.” Leaning down, he kissed Ash’s forehead.

 

This was sure to get his face to brighten with a shade of purple, usually he would weasel his way out of a hold when Blue would be so smooshy and calling him cute names like this, though he was lacking in the mobility to really break free from the hold. Instead, like a turtle to hide in its shell, pulled up his hoodie to hide himself.

 

“ _ Mweh! _ How long have we been together, and you are  _ still _ so bashful about me calling you  _ cute? _ ”

 

Ash didn’t respond, instead just pulling the drawstrings tighter to cover his eyes. It was seeming a perfect moment for Blue to take a quick glance at his phone, they were making perfect time strolling along to home so slow like this, only a block away now and from what text he had pop up on the lockscreen, everything was rearing to go.

 

“You know, Ash, by doing this, you over further solidify your cuteness to me.” Blue hastily stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

 

“ShHHhHHH!” Ash responded with, getting quite a hearty chuckle from Blue.

 

* * *

 

Blue had no real desire of getting pregnant again after having his first child, even with the combined help of family, he had finally settled into a career that would not allow for him to so easily just get pregnant. Not that maternity leave would be too bad, but the work could be rather bad for the baby’s health. Lamenting this to his lover, it was quite a surprise to Blue that Ash offered to being the one pregnant instead. He was already adjusted to being the homemaker, he liked being orderly and indulged in hobbies during his free time. That way, Blue continued to be the breadwinner of the household.

 

While hesitant at the start, the idea warmed up to Blue, and after a couple tries…

 

This would be a rather interesting process, as one big difference between Ash’s current pregnancy to Blue’s previous pregnancy, is they lived on their own with little Delia. With growing families and less space to accommodate, a decision was reached by the skeleton clan to start splitting up. Not the most favorable plan, as there was some hope in moving into a bigger home, but houses were not exactly all that cheap. Scaling down and splitting up was really their best option. Though, at least they kept in close touch, every other weekend being some sort of get together.

 

Though lately, things felt to get more and more distanced, there was not a lot of time anymore between work schedules and getting the kids into preschool to spend having dinner and movie night together. It was unfortunate.

 

Ash felt the most estranged from his own brother than he had in a long while, with Papyrus expecting twins, they had a lot on their hands as far as money was concerned. Papyrus stilled worked, but it was becoming less so as he got further along, meaning the other three had to pick up the slack, Hickory took it upon himself to get two jobs, leaving barely anytime to even spend with his partners and child. Now that he and Ash didn’t live under the same roof, Ash couldn’t help, but feel like Hickory just no longer existed.

 

This seemed to hit him pretty hard, Blue had picked up on how upset Ash would come to be when it came to talking about Hickory any. It was especially harsh on him when plans for a dinner and movie night had to get cancelled unexpectedly. Ash tried not to throw a tantrum over it like a child, but he did cry into a pillow for at least 5 minutes before Blue helped comfort him and quell any fear that was Hickory trying to up and abandon him.

 

And this is where Blue had concocted a plan.

 

 

* * *

 

Blue stepped up onto their front door stoop, their quaint little home for their quaint little family. Ash idly rubbed his hand over his bump that was hidden under his puffy jacket while Blue fumbled for his keys. Ash could definitely say he enjoyed days where Blue had time off and Delia was in Pre-K which meant the two of them could share this alone time together. Today was especially fun, they went on a walk to town (a much shorter distance away than one might imagine) and practically spent all day window shopping, having lunch, and walking around while the weather was willing.

 

“Hm… Hey, Blue? What time is it?” Ash asked, catching his boyfriend’s attention before he could turn the key in the lock.

 

“Hm? Oh! It’s uh,” Blue pulled his phone up, looking at the time: 4:13 PM, “... About 3 o’clock.” He lied, only because he knew Ash’s concern would suddenly be about Delia coming home at that time and the bus dropping them off down the street at 3:30. Blue was not the least bit concerned, he knew Delia was safe and sound.

 

“Mm, should we just wait then?” Ash asked, cocking his head to the side as Blue unlocked the front door.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean… Delia’s bus should be coming soon, we could stand down there and wait and  _ then _ go inside.”

 

Blue would have reasonably said to that: “ _ Great idea! Shouldn’t be too long and we can sit on the bench down there! _ ” But not today. Instead, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, “I think we have some time to sit and relax for a bit.”

 

Ash frowned, “But we’re going to just be coming back out here and standing to wait for--”

 

“Come on, Ash, it’s cold out let's just warm up inside for a bit, please?”

 

And like that, Ash was hushed up, shrugging, he walked in through the door first, “Okay, but wouldn’t it just be easier to--”

 

_ Click! _ “ **_Surprise!_ ** ”

 

Ash clung to Blue like a surprised cat, the sudden chorus of voices took his completely off guard and seeing just a blur of motion from everyone popping out of the dark had him close to a heart attack, thankfully he didn’t have that organ.

 

A moment after coming to terms with what just happened, Ash slowly removed himself off Blue and looked around… Just about everyone was here: Stretch, Delia, Papyrus, Sans, Red, Paisley, Edge, Gaster, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Akemi, Manzo, Grillby, and last but not least, Hickory.

 

Ash looked to the banner strung along the wall, squinting and reading it out loud, “Baby… Shower…?”

 

“It’s kinda like a birthday party for you and the baby before the baby is born!” Blue described it.

 

Ash looked up at Blue, “... Did you know?”

 

Blue nodded eagerly, “Oh yes! Had all this planned! And I lied to you just a bit, it’s 4 o’clock, not 3.”

 

Ash would have been a little more miffed at being deceived, if not for the intention behind it being something so… Grand!

 

“Bro, you want to party or not?” Hickory spoke up.

 

Ash looked to his brother, looking dumbfounded for a moment until a great big grin came up onto his face, not wasting a second more, he hurried over to his tall, lumbering, older sibling and wrapped his arms around him, good and tight.

 

“Take that as a yes.” Blue chuckled, shrugging off his coat.

 

* * *

 

This was all Ash had been wanting for so long now, some time to spend with the whole family and their friends. It was made all the more fun with some baby showered themed party games, one game being the “Don’t say baby” game, everyone was given a clothespin to clip on, anyone to utter the word “baby” would have to give up their pin to whoever caught them saying it. The kids had absolute fun running around, trying to coerce the adults into slipping up, and collecting all the pins they could.

 

Ash was normally self conscious about the baby weight, wearing baggy clothes to hide it and shy from anything close to form fitting. The cold weather made it easy to get away with extra layers. Though with today and with this party… While Ash was on the spot, he didn’t care all that much now. The close company made for a comfortable atmosphere, and he allowed himself to even be touched by the familiar company, or the kids who were especially curious.

 

Throughout the party, Ash stayed rather close to Hickory. The poor elder brother seemed to be a bit lethargic, yawning often and having dark circles under his eyes. Papyrus told Blue that Hickory had been working day and night, but he made sure to take off for today specifically because he wanted to spend the day with his coolest little brother.

 

A few more games were played, cake was had, and then came time for gifts.

 

The gifts were all the standard baby supplies, Ash absolutely loved it. The tiny clothes were to die for, the nice new car seat and rocker were greatly appreciated, and the baby toys were absolutely endearing.

 

Then came Hickory’s gift, “Here, bro.” He said, stifling yet another yawn, he shook his head to wake himself up more, “Hah, sorry, got this for ya.”

 

Ash was hesitant to take the gift from Hickory’s hands, going to grab it, but pulling back, “Wait… Wait I actually want to get something for you first!” He said, as he rocked back and then forward to use momentum to get to his feet.

 

Hickory looked confused a moment, “Wait, wha?”

 

Blue looked confused, this seemed to be an unusual road bump in the continuity of events, “Ash, hon, this is  _ your _ gift time, maybe it can wait--”

 

“And you too!” Ash said as he left the living room in favor of the bedroom.

 

“Wh-wait what?” Blue was surprised by this too.

 

After a minute of waiting, and Blue having to tell Delia that they couldn’t open the other gifts while Ash was away, Ash soon returned out, carrying two little gift bags, “Here!”

 

Blue was surprised, as was Hickory. The two of them were not sure what to do, but they accepted the gifts regardless.

 

“Go on!” Ash encouraged.

 

Rummaging through a bit of tissue paper, what Blue pulled out first was a framed photo, specifically of a photo of the two of them… From their fancy dress attire and the way Blue leaned in and pulled Ash up into frame, seemed to be from Papyrus’s college graduation. Blue looked at the loving frame that had carved flowers and leaves, surely Ash bought it that way, and then later painted it in with acrylic, a rather impressive paint job too.

 

“Oh Ash.” Blue said lovingly, looking up from the photo at his boyfriend, “This is wonderful, but why’d you…”

 

Looking to Hickory, he was clutching tightly to a photo frame as well, though… He looked on the verge of tears.

 

“Renny?” Paisley walked up to Hickory’s leg, seeming concerned at the way his face reddened and eyes welled up.

 

“A-ash,” Hickory’s voice cracked, “... You… Kept this?”

 

Ash nodded, “I’ve… Always wanted to frame that picture… And now I did!”

 

The photo that invoked so much emotion from Hickory, appeared to be a faded, torn, and double folded picture of the two brothers, young and cheerful. Ash merely a small tot barely standing, with Hickory happily sitting by him. The two brothers had the photo taken of them at a very young age, and somehow, someway, Ash held on to this long forgotten moment in time. Hickory was so happy getting to see this photo again. He set the frame back in the bag for safe keeping, as he then went in and gave Ash a grand hug back.

 

Plenty of pictures were being taken of this very moment, and after the siblings seemed to hug it out, Blue came in to give a peck on the cheek and hug him as well, “Ash, you’re just the best-”

 

“OH!”

 

Blue jumped as Ash did, looking awfully surprised and somewhat worried by his tone.

 

“Ash, are you alright?” Hickory asked, also worried.

 

It took a moment for Ash to respond, looking up at the two of them, “Gah, sorry, just a kick.” He reassured, he was rather taken aback by it, having nearly forgotten the little thing did that.

 

“STAND ASIDE!” Delia held out their arms, as if parting the seas, and making their way over to Ash, hands planting onto his belly, “I’m the big sibling! I get the  _ privvage _ of feeling the baby kick.”

 

Paisley ran in and snatched a pin from their shirt, “You said the b word!”

 

“HEY!” Delia then started to chase Paisley around the room, both kids getting chastised from big rule enforcer Edge to not run in the house.

 

The scene was awfully adorable and entertaining, but during the laughs, Ash took Blue’s and Hickory’s hands, placing them to his belly so they too could feel the baby’s kicks. There were a few little nudges they felt, Blue smiling proud and kissing Ash’s cheek again, while Hickory was warmly happy at feeling their soon-to-come nibling be brought to this world.


End file.
